In the packaging of micromechanical sensors, it is sometimes absolutely necessary to keep interfering vibrations away from the sensitive sensor element. The micromechanical sensors (for example, inertial sensors such as yaw rate sensors and acceleration sensors) are exposed to different stresses at an intended installation site in a motor vehicle as the result of various influences. One particular influence is vibration stress which occurs, among other elements, in high-resolution inertial sensors for ESP applications in a control unit. To protect or to decouple the sensors from these vibrations, specialized damping structures and materials must be provided inside the sensor housing. In the past, external and internal dampers as described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 026 878 A1, for example, have been used for this purpose. For sensors in inexpensive molded housings, in particular for use in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, there are still no satisfactory, cost-effective approaches. In particular in recent LGA/BGA housings, an effective decoupling of the printed circuit board and the sensor is very important, since the housing has no connecting wires, which for small-outline integrated circuit (SOIC) housings, for example, provide a certain vibration decoupling.